


Pendant

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: He turned towards Chloe's dresser, fingers carefully grasping the necklace that was situated in a dark blue suede box on top of it. His thumb caressed the material.What is it?It's the bullet. From when you shot me, remember?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 242





	Pendant

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's me again. Too many stories in my head after S5.
> 
> Enjoy!

They've been together for about 3 months now and things between them couldn't be more, let's say, incredible.

Sure, their relationship wasn't perfect, it never has been, but they tackle their problems as a team now. No going backwards.

And as hard as that has been for Lucifer at times, he at least tries and does everything in his power (granted, with the help of Linda at times) to overcome every emotional obstacle.

They were in this together now. All these years of yearning and drama brought them to this moment and they were content. Finally.

That's what Lucifer looked like right now, laying asleep in Chloe's bed, one arm behind his head, covered by his pillow. Content.

A few minutes passed until the sun hit the side of his face, waking him from his slumber. He unconsciously streched his left hand in search of a certain woman, only to find the spot next to him empty, sheets rumpled at the foot of her bed.

He frowned. It was a Saturday morning as far as he could remember, after the crazy game night they had with Trixie the evening before.

The little urchin was happy that Lucifer was with her mom. Obviously she was in favor of that the first time she met this Devil. After Monopoly, 'Trix', as Lucifer called her a few times now, was picked up by her Dad for the weekend.

It has to be said that Dan has been surprisingly supportive of their relationship after being in the know. Sure he had a rough start, but he was coming around more and more with the idea that the actual Devil was working with him and spending game nights with his ex-wife and kid.

Lucifer swung his legs to the side, walking towards the door in his red pajama bottoms until he stopped in his tracks, a familiar pendant catching his attention.

He turned towards Chloe's dresser, fingers carefully grasping the necklace that was situated in a dark blue suede box on top of it. His thumb caressed the material.

_What is it?_

_It's the bullet. From when you shot me, remember?_

Lucifer gulped in insecurity. Is there a reason why she hasn't been wearing it?

Not to say that he would insinuate anything, he knows how the Detective feels. Of course not. She was the first woman, nay person, to truly love him for everything he was and he still, to this day, couldn't grasp it when she said those three little words to him.

And he loved her. With his entire being.

He told her so after the whole family drama which occurred a few weeks ago, involving his Dad, siblings and a family dinner. It was all rather chaotic, to say at least. After that, she unterstood why he had such a hard time expressing his feeling in words. Lucifer was an _expressing things in actions kind of devil_ , and she knew that, especially after everything she learned after the whole dinner fiasco. The things he did for her.

"Michael."

He was trown out of his own thoughts at hearing her voice coming from the door. She was leaning against the frame.

He looked at her in confusion and was about to throw out some kind of objection at the mention of his twin's name when she continued.

"After I got confirmation that he was impersonating you, I took it off. Not because I lost faith in you, but because... I felt like I shouldn't wear it while someone was walking around pretending to be you..."

She put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, waving her hand nonchalantly in thought.

"I don't know, it doesn't really make any sense... And then, after I found out about the whole miracle thing I kinda, you know, I couldn't bring myself to wear it..."

She searched his eyes which were laced with a tinge of sadness. Poor guy was still so insecure sometimes.

She walked towards him, placing one hand on his naked hip while the other turned his face toward hers, thumb caressing his cheek.

"But- but not anymore. I still love it, you know I do. And you."

His eyes lightened up at that and her hand slid from his face to the hand clutching the necklace. She smiled lovingly at him, dropping her hand.

"Wanna help me put it on?"

Lucifer nodded, clearing his throat, carefully opening the small clasp. She slowly turned around and pushed her hair out of the way in the process.

He reached around, putting the necklace on, the bullet landing on her sternum. After closing it, his fingertips danced across the skin where her neck met her soulder, leaving goosebumps in the making.

She closed her eyes at the sensation, letting out a sigh, then turned around and was met with Lucifer gazing at her with so much adoration, it almost made her burst with love.

She smiled and cupped his face, kissing him. He dropped his head to meet her as they put the love they harboured for each other into the kiss.

They parted and he stared at the bullet glistening between the open buttons of her dark grey blouse.

"It does suit you better than the drawer, I have to say, darling."

God, they have come so far. Any other day Lucifer would have freaked out and booked himself an unscheduled appointment at Linda's. The sappy smile she gave him reached her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I took it off."

"No need to apologize, Detective."

He pecked her lips and Chloe put her fingers into his black hair, lightly pushing back his bed head. She could swear he purred as he closed his eyes.

Pursing her lips, she raised her eyebrows.

"You up for some breakfast?"

"Sounds marvelous, darling."

"Good, cause I already started."

He tilted his head, opening his eyes, narrowing them playfully.

"Oh, so that's where you've been."

"Yeah, wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. But you just _had_ to be up, hadn't you?"

He chuckled at that. She loved to tease him. And he loved it when she did.

"Well, does this suffice then, or shall I put on my best suit for you?"

He looked down at himself, the only clothing covering him the red silk pants.

He only had his suit from last night at her place, but being the Devil and all, he could take a trip to his place and back in a wingflap. They may be in a relationship now, but having their own drawers at each others places was not where they were at yet.

Neither of them minded, it was too soon. One step at a time.

"You know I don't care what you wear when Trixie's not around." 

She patted his chest, turning to get back downstairs.

"Oh, _don't I know_ ," he purred, a smug smile lacing his face as he followed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
